parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Prince Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for Super Nintendo (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Super Prince Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is a Thomas/Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars parody with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Skarloey, Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and real life trains photos and clips, made by Daniel Pineda. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Mario (Thomas and Mario are both the main heroes) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Geno * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mallow * Emily (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Princess Peach (Emily and Princess Peach are both the main females) * Percy (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Yoshi (Percy and Yoshi are both green) * Rosie (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Birdo (Rosie and Birdo are both pink) * Bulgy (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Boshi (Bulgy and Boshi are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Bowser (Cerberus and Bowser are both the main big, strong, evil and powerful villains) * Jafar and Iago (from Aladdin) as Hammer Bro. * ??? as Croco * Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mack * ??? as Belome * ??? as Bowyer * ??? as Punchinello * Bulstrode (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Booster (Bulstrode and Booster are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names * Scar (from The Lion King) as Snifit * Max and Monty (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Grate and Knife Guy * Alfred the Loaned B12 (from Sodor Dark Time) as Bundt * ??? as Raspberry * ??? as King Calamari * Merlock (from Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) as Jonathan Jones * Dark Tug (from TUGS) as Yaridovich * ??? as Jagger * The Huntsman (from Snow White) as Jinx * Giovnni (from Pokémon) as Culex * ??? as Elemental Crystals * Evil Bill and Evil Ben (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Megaslimax and Slimaxes * Pinknose (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Valentina * Lefou (from Beauty and the Beast) as Dodo * Czar Dragon/Zombone as Himself * The Shrimper (from TUGS) as Axem Rangers * Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Magikoopa * Boomer (from TUGS) as Boomer (Boomer and Boomer are both share the same names) * ??? as Exor * ??? and ??? as Count Down and Ding a Lings * Squilliam Fancyson, The Flying Dutchman, The Strangler and Bad Villains (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Cloaker, Domino, Earth Link, and Mad Adder * The Clerk (from The Wind in the Willows) as Clerk * The Jailer (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Manager * The Judge (from The Wind in the Willows) as Director * The Chief Weasel and The Weasel Henchman (from The Wind in the Willows) as Factory Chief and Gunyolk * Diesel 10 (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/Thomas and the Magic Railroad) as Smithy (Diesel 10 and Smithy are both violent and aggressive) Category:Daniel Pineda